Engine control valves which are actuated by a rotary motor and designed to bring about a translational movement of a valve shutter arranged in a pipe and which are able to control the passage of a fluid through this pipe are known. These valves comprise an electric motor associated with a gearset allowing a cam system to be rotated. The translational movement generated allows the valve shutter to be driven in a rectilinear movement.